The Twelve Days of Christmas
by AGDoren
Summary: Hoping to impress upon their families that their relationship is more than just a sex-driven freak show Merlin, Gwen and Arthur agree to host Christmas dinner. Unexpected guest, Christmas tree hunts and last minute gift shopping bring surprises. Will Christmas dinner go off without a hitch? OT3 Merlin/Gwen/Arthur and a whole bunch of family. Advertised under all 3 pairings. HTL
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Since its Christmas time I thought we could do with a little gift. So I have this Merwenthur Christmas fic. This is the second installment in the How to Live modern AU series which for the moment is hosted at AO3. Though I might bring it here. Expect daily updates as OT3 Merlin/Gwen/Arthur host their first Christmas dinner. As always please remember to comment. I always love to hear from you.**

* * *

**_12 Days of Christmas: Prologue, Friday night_**

Guinevere set her cell phone down on the little bar in their kitchen and felt a grin bloom on her face. Her family wanted to have Christmas dinner with them.

The apartment was fairly small and it didn't take too much to walk from the eat-in kitchen to the living room. She smiled down at the two men on her couch and wiggled her bare toes in the soft white carpet. Arthur's golden-blonde head rested in Merlin's lap as he studied his pad and Merlin channel surfed.

"Merlin, Arthur."

"What's up?" Merlin looked up from his flicking.

"My parents are coming to Christmas dinner, mom, dad and Elyan."

"Your dad?" Arthur looked at her now. "That's great."

"I think it could go really well." Gwen said voice hopeful. "My dad really wants to have a nice dinner with all of us."

"All of us? It'll be a Christmas miracle." Arthur said drily and turned his attention back to his pad.

"So the three of us, plus your parents and Elyan?" Merlin asked before she could respond to Arthur's comment. "What about Janine?"

"I don't know what Janine is gonna do." Gwen said trying not to think about the last time she'd spoken with her sister. Arthur gave her thigh a comforting squeeze and she felt some of her tension ease just a bit.

"Do you think we can fit my mom in here too?"

"Of course Hunith can come," Gwen said. "So it will be seven of us total and it's gotta be perfect." She looked at Merlin. "What should we cook?"

Merlin paused before answering, studying her face. Her warm brown eyes gleamed with excitement and her white teeth seem to sparkle against her sweet brown skin. For the briefest moment he wondered, as he sometimes did how he had been content to simply be her friend for nearly seven years.

"I dunno know," Merlin said thoughtfully "But I don't wanna do a ham or a turkey. What's he gonna do?" Merlin pointed at Arthur, the other man's attention seemed to be almost entirely on his work.

"I'll pay." Arthur said without looking up.

They both frowned.

"Nah, rich-guy you've gotta do something." Merlin declared and Gwen snickered.

"I am doing something, money does wonders." Arthur said without looking up from his pad.

When neither said anything Arthur looked up to see matching expressions of disapproval on both of their faces. The two of them communicated so well without words and usually it was about him.

"No." They said in unison.

"Did you two rehearse this?"

"Arthur," Gwen tapped one of his bent knees and indicated that he should move his feet so she could join them on the couch. He obliged happily and settled his feet in her lap once she was seated. They both looked at her expectantly and she took a moment to gather her thoughts rather than surging forward.

"This dinner is really important. It's the holidays, my father has said its time he start respecting my decisions and frankly," She paused and met his eyes "Merlin and I have jobs. Your money is nice but we can make a wonderful dinner without it." Gwen rubbed one of his shins absently as she spoke.

"I know you both have jobs," He said indulgently "but you guys should keep your money for other stuff. I'll call Amex as soon as I am done with this "

"You can't just throw money at us Arthur." Merlin chastised.

"That's not what I'm doing." They stared at him again wearing identical frowns."There's no point in arguing is there?"

"Arthur," Merlin said taking his turn to speak up."It's Christmas, this is about family. We need to know that you'll really be here for us."

Arthur thought it over for a moment.

"I'll help with the decorations?"

They still watched him expectantly.

"And everything else."

Twin smiles answered that statement and Arthur went back to his work with a sigh.

"I guess that settles it then." Merlin said. "What's on the menu?"

Gwen clasped her hands together with a smile. Her dad could finally see that their relationship wasn't just some sex driven freak show. That it was as important and meaningful as any two person relationship.

"Duck, I think I want a duck, two, no three ducks maybe a goose and cornbread stuffing of course."

"Of course," Merlin smiled. "Ducks are small we should probably get something else like a leg of lamb."

Guinevere's eyes grew bright at the thought and they threw themselves into planning Christmas dinner.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to comment.


	2. The 1st Day of Christmas

**It's ****a little later than I wanted but still on 12/13 so I'm pleased. Merlin, Gwen and Arthur begin shopping for Christmas trees and find it harder than expected. If you enjoy this story please follow as I will sometimes be advertising it as Arwen, sometimes Merwen and sometimes Merthur since I can't advertise it as Merwenthur and when you're done reading don't forget to comment.**

* * *

The 1st Day of Christmas, Oh Christmas Tree

"What about this one?"Arthur pointed to a decent sized tree with good color. It was nice but-

He pulled his cap down to cover his ears and looked at Gwen with expectant blue eyes.

"I don't know." She complained. Her father and grandfather used to go and get the most beautiful blue green spruce trees full, bright and nearly lush in comparison to the trees on the city lots. There was nothing wrong with these trees but they looked dull, faded, these would be shedding their needles almost immediately. They should have gone right after Thanksgiving.

"It is a nice tree." Merlin walked up. The wind blew hard then and he grimaced, he was so thin the cold went right through him.

"Let's just take this one." She agreed feeling guilty at how uncomfortable they both looked.

"No Guinevere," Arthur said taking her mittened hand in his. "We'll find one you like."

"No we should just take this one. We're all frozen and tired."

"I'm not frozen or tired," Merlin said. "It's early. Let's try a couple more places."

"Yeah." Arthur nodded.

Gwen smiled with delight, took an arm a piece and started them toward the car. She wanted to kiss them both right now for not complaining as she dragged them from tree lot to tree lot passing up perfectly nice trees in the freezing Chicago weather. As soon as they were settled in the front seat of the Lincoln she gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure we'll find one at the next place."

They didn't find a tree and instead went home exhausted, defeated, half frozen and ordered jerk from Uncle Joe's. Merlin made them mugs of hot chocolate to sip while they waited for the delivery and they lounged on the living room floor in front of the fire place. Gwen laid her head down on the carpeted floor wishing they had taken one of the trees. She did not want to go back out tomorrow and do it all again.

"Gwen?" Merlin said her name softly. "Gwen?" He shook her gently wanting to be certain that she was actually asleep. When her only response was to rollover and face Arthur, Merlin grinned. He ran hand one hand over her warm silk smooth skin and placed a little kiss on her dark curls. She smelled musky and warm from the scent of their lovemaking.

He snuggled closer to her, spooning up against her warm, petit body, tempted to either wake her up or let himself drift back to sleep. He pressed closer to her and brushed on leg against Arthur's.

Merlin groaned softly, he was supposed to be waking up Arthur.

Silently he got out of bed shivering as the cool night air hit his bare skin. They kept the bed room cool so that the three of them might share one bed comfortably. Quickly he slipped on his robe and moved quietly to the other side of bed. He shook Arthur's shoulder. The other man woke almost instantly and Merlin handed Arthur his bathrobe.

Arthur slipped out of bed and grabbed the blanket draped over the trunk at the foot of the bed. Merlin waited while he spread the blanket carefully over Gwen and then the two men slipped into the hall.

They went to the second bedroom, formerly Merlin's room and flicked on the light. It served now as a study of sorts but Merlin's bed was still there.

Arthur booted up Gwen's computer and googled tree farms in Illinois.

"Bellevidere, Forest View." Arthur muttered the names of distant suburbs aloud and Merlin leaned over his shoulder scanning the search results.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing," Arthur said.

"Look at that one." Merlin pointed to a link, "just a couple hours away, in Lemont."

Arthur clicked it with a smirk.

"Puckerville Farms in Lemont, IL," he said in a happy twang.

"They have beautiful trees," Merlin said looking at the pictures of spruce, douglas, cedar, etc... "Arthur I'm not getting you nothing for Christmas."

"Merlin," Arthur faced him and did exactly what Gwen had said he would do. "As long as I have my two most favorite people in the world I don't need anything for Christmas."

_Which was Arthur's very nice way of saying you can't afford anything I want for Christmas so don't worry about it._

Arthur didn't even wait for a reply just turned back to the computer.

"Yeah look at this, Camelot Castle is closer." Arthur said.

Merlin scanned their description. "No trees," he said at last, "just holiday stuff."

"Yeah, Puckerville it is." Arthur said. "Its gonna take a couple hours to get out there."

"We'll have to leave in a couple hours." Merlin said. "Probably shouldn't go back to sleep."

"No." Arthur looked at him and glanced leisurely at the double sized bed that hadn't seen any use for months now. "Not much we can do for two hours in the middle of the night." Arthur rose and shrugged out of his bathrobe before striding over to the bed and Merlin felt his nostril's flare at his lover's direct invitation. Merlin swallowed, momentarily forgetting about Arthur's Christmas present.

"We don't want to wake Gwen." Merlin said eyes locked on Arthur's.

"Course not. It would ruin the surprise." Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed.

He walked round the desk to stand in front of Arthur.

"She's just on the other side of that wall."

"I know Merlin but she won't wake up." Arthur said tugging at the belt of his robe a smug smile on his face. "We put her to sleep real good."

He studied Arthur's bottom lip and leaned forward bending at the waist and while Arthur leaned back on his elbows. Merlin rested his hands on either side of his lover palms flat on the bed. His face was less than an inch from Arthur's now and he paused before kissing him.

"We have to be quiet, cause if we wake her up she'll wonder why we're in here."

Arthur stared at him for a moment body radiating heat, the musky smell of the three of them emanating from his skin.

"Shut-up Merlin."

* * *

A/N- all suburbs, and locations mentioned are real. I was surprised and amused to discover that there really is a Camelot Castle Christmas or a Camelot,IL; sadly they don't have Christmas trees.


	3. The 2nd Day of Christmas

_**Hi everyone sorry this one is a little late. Most of these are done in rough drafts but I like to complicate things and started rewriting it Friday morning. Then I got some depressing news and couldn't even look it at to finish it, sorry. The search for the perfect Christmas tree continues.  
**_

* * *

**2nd Day of Christmas, Oh Christmas Tree Pt. 2**

When Gwen woke up in the morning Merlin and Arthur were gone, the bedding around her was cool. She had a text though, 'gone to the hardware store back soon. Then we'll go out for Christmas trees.' She'd already made up her mind to get the first nice tree she saw. All day Saturday on tree shopping was more than enough. Gwen wrapped herself in her fuzzy, calf length fleece robe and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, more than a little pleased at being alone. As much as she loved her two men she cherished her time to herself.

She made a call to Holzkopf's Meat Market and ordered three ducks and a 15 pound rack of lamb; everyone agreed that they wanted leftovers. Holzkopf's was all the way north but they were one of the best butchers in the city and since Arthur couldn't cook he was de facto errand boy.

With that crossed off the list Guinevere settled in for a nice relaxing afternoon. She turned on her R&B playlist, had a nice relaxing bath and gave herself an avocado facial. She'd just settled down on the couch with a glass of red wine when her phone played the Michael Myers theme, her sister, Janine's ring tone. She ignored it and let the call go to voice-mail. They hadn't talked since their fight and Gwen wasn't going to let another argument with her sister ruin her Sunday afternoon.

* * *

"_Why don't you want to be happy?" Janine got to her feet. "Is it really that hard for you to be by yourself? Are you desperate?"_

_Gwen stared at Janine for a moment, she had thought she was prepared for the strength of her sister's reaction._

_"It's not like that!"_

_"It's not? What, ya'll are in love?"_

_"Yeah as a matter of fact we are."_

_"Riiiight!" Janine rolled her eyes. "No, maybe they're in love with each other. I bet this was Merlin's idea."_

_"No we both wanted it."_

_"Both of ya'll?"Janine stared at her._

_"Look Janine I know this is strange and it doesn't make sense but its right for us."_

_"No what's right is for you to have one straight man or try being alone, but this, this- whatever it is, is ridic. I know a therapist-" Janine picked up her phone as if to call this therapist on the spot._

_Gwen leapt to her feet._

_"I don't need a therapist!" She snarled and snatched the phone out of her sister's hand._

_"Gimmie my phone. I was just gonna look up the phone number." Janine held out her hand and Gwen slapped the phone down on her sister's palm._

_For a moment both women glared at each other and Janine looked away._

_"Listen to me for a second Gwen. You're smart, you're pretty, you don't have kids, you have a job, you're kinda' light skinned, you got that good hair."_

_Gwen pursed her lips frowning with disbelief._

_"Are you serious?"_

_"My point is there is nothing wrong with you. You could easily get a good guy, a great guy that is into women."_

_"Arthur and Merlin are into women. If you'd just listen-"_

_"Listen to you talk crazy while you let two white dudes take advantage of you." Janine said exasperated. "They don't love you; you're a novelty, some little black girl that they can just toss aside when they're done with you."_

_"Get out. Get out of my apartment right now! Right now just go!"_

_Janine opened her mouth to say something else-_

_"Now! Go!"_

_"Fine bye. I gotta pick up my kids anyway." Janine grabbed her purse and left. As soon as she heard the door shut Gwen started to shake before sinking down onto the couch, crying._

* * *

"Damn it!"

Gwen picked up her cell phone. No calls, no text messages from Arthur or Merlin except for the one they'd sent hours ago. Why did they have get up at who-ha early in the morning and sneak off without her? Why did they have to make her feel that Janine might be right?

"Where have you two been?"

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. This was not quite the homecoming they had expected. That Gwen was wearing a green face mask was not a surprise, that she had a glass of wine, or was listening to Boys 2 Men also not a surprising.

"Out," Arthur said and groaned inwardly.

"We went to get you a surprise." Merlin explained and shot him a glare.

"And you had to sneak off at the crack of dawn for this surprise?"

They started to explain but Gwen held up both hands stopping them.

"I'm trying to relax," she said, clearly not at all relaxed. Gwen laid back down on the couch and put the cucumber slices back on top of her eyes.

"But the surprise-" Arthur said bewildered.

"In fifteen minutes."

"But-"

"I said 15 minutes. Is that too much to ask for?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin who looked back at him with helpless confusion. After a moment he went back into the hallway. He was tempted to just drag her stupid tree into the apartment and let her see it for herself but that wasn't how they'd planned to present it. He'd wait her stupid fifteen minutes and then she could see for herself.

* * *

Merlin looked at the apartment door and Gwen determinedly _relaxing _on the couch and sighed. They hadn't been a trio long but they each took turns going out in pairs so Gwen demanding where they'd been and accusing them of sneaking out left him just a bit confused and mildly annoyed. He took off his coat and shoes and put them away in one of the bedroom closets and went back into the living room. She didn't seem to have moved.

"Gwen-"

"Ahhh," she held up one hand. "Damn! Didn't I say I wanted fifteen minutes, can't you wait fifteen minutes?"

He started to say something but sighed and gave up. Merlin wandered into the kitchen. They hadn't bothered with breakfast before leaving and he had had a taste for potatoes and eggs for breakfast. He didn't really know what was bothering Gwen but she didn't really get mad or short or snippy for no reason. Perhaps disappearing for hours without an explanation hadn't been the best plan after all. Merlin smiled to himself, he could do a lot in the kitchen in fifteen minutes.

* * *

At first she didn't hear anything but the occasional sound of Merlin moving about in the kitchen and her playlist. After a while the most delicious smells started to waft into the living room, butter, onions, garlic, sausage and the incongruous fragrance of cinnamon. Her stomach rumbled and her mind supplied the words omelets and French toast. She told herself not to move to lie on the couch and pretend Merlin probably hadn't started making her favorite breakfast. Her stomach rumbled again with a fierceness that startled her, apparently a bowl of cereal wasn't going to cut it. Gwen got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

She found Merlin standing over the stove, with his ear buds in humming happily and bopping his head to some jaunty song she couldn't hear. She crept up behind him and peaked at skillets on the stove. In pan there were onions, garlic, red and orange pepper and chorizo in another battered for slices of battered bread sizzled contentedly. She smiled a bit and then Merlin took a step backwards.

She yelped and jumped backwards even as Merlin whirled around to stare at her in surprise.

"When did you-" he paused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said one hand to her nose and waved him off with the other."Where's Arthur?"

"In the hallway with your surprise," Merlin said.

"Oh. I guess I should go tell him the fifteen minutes are up."

"Probably."

"Breakfast smells wonderful by the way."

"Thanks." He smiled and Gwen held his eyes.

Gwen hurried down the hall feeling both curious and a bit guilty. Merlin was making her favorite breakfast and Arthur was standing guard over some surprise in the hall like a little boy exiled to his room. She opened the apartment door.

"Arthur I-" Gwen froze. He was standing picture perfect next to a full, lush red cedar fir, (which of course had no red in it) nearly a foot taller than himself and grinning like he was in some sort of Christmas tree ad.

"Oh my god, it's the most beautiful tree." She smiled "Thank you." She put her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you. It's just like the ones my dad and granddad used to bring home. Thank you."

She stood on tiptoe to give Arthur a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you're welcome." He smiled down at her and gently leant the tree against the wall. "But Merlin helped too. He has this picture from when you two were about fourteen and he helped you guys decorate your tree. That's how we decided which tree to get."

For a long moment she just stared at him with a disbelieving smile on her face.

"Guinevere can you help me get the tree in the apartment?"

"Yeah," She nodded. They got the tree back onto the old bed sheet and lifting the four corners brought it into the apartment.

"I have to go thank Merlin." She said as soon as they sat the tree down. Gwen found him still in the kitchen with a stack of French toast four slices high and two perfect looking omelets covered with lids to keep them warm.

"Merlin," she said and he turned from the stove to face her. She went to him without a word and put one arm around his waist, gently pulling out the ear buds with her other hand. "You still have that picture from when we were fourteen at Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"You kept it all this time?"

He nodded face and ears just a bit pink.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too."


	4. The 3rd Day of Christmas

**_So it shouldn't be s surprise to anyone that reads my other ongoing series that these updates are gettting longer and more complex, sorry. Anywho here is the third day of Christmas. OT3 Merlin/Gwen/Arthur and a whole bunch of family. Don't forget this story is alternately advertised under all 3 pairings so make sure to follow to receive update notifications.  
_**

* * *

3rd Day of Christmas, 

"Hello?" Merlin answered the phone and looked up from his computer. He had been browsing a gift recommendation site.

"Hi Merlin."

"Janine?"

"Yeah. Merlin you and I were friends in high school right? I mean I always thought of you like a friend."

"Yeah." He wanted to be short with Janine get her off the phone but this was Gwen's sister and they _had_ been friends in high school.

"Okay when you and Gwen got together I thought it was a bit weird. You had always said you were gay but she had a crush on you in high school and I remember thinking you had a crush on her right around the time her and Lance started going out so fine whatever. The circumstances might not have been perfect but you two love each other and you take care of each other."

"Yes."Merlin agreed.

"So help me out," she pleaded. "Why did you take Arthur back? Why did _both_ of you take Arthur back? What hold does he have over you?"

Merlin heard the genuine distress in her voice.

"He's already shown how dishonest he can be," Janine said.

Het tried to respond but no words came. Merlin was not prepared for this at 2pm on Monday when he was supposed to be leaving work to buy a present for the aforementioned Arthur.

"Just a second Janine." he left his cubicle and started toward one of the smaller meeting rooms, head turned to hide the fact that he was on his cell phone. If Janine really wanted to understand he owed it to Gwen to try and explain.

"I'm really sorry I went off on Gwen," Janine sniffed. "It wasn't fair or sisterly but when you see someone like Gwen throwing their life away over a-…" Janine paused and Merlin heard a sad little gasp and another sniffle, "Me and Gwen aren't talking. She was sick before because of him.I'm really worried about her, about both of you. I want her to be okay."

Janine started to cry. Merlin ducked into a meeting room and shut the door. She really was upset about this!

"Janine, Janine calm down."

She sniffed a bit and Merlin could hear her trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really emotional lately."

"It's okay. Listen, listen I understand why you think that about Arthur but all that's changed. Igraine, his mom made him feel ashamed of who he-"

"-That's it, that's it right there." Janine started crying again. "You're making excuses for him."

Merlin tried to think knowing that was exactly how it sounded.

"No, no its not like that," Merlin insisted.

"That's what it sounds like!" She declared completely hysterical. "I'm at the doctor's office. I should go."

"Okay wait, wait Janine come to Christmas dinner then you can see how it really is."

"I don't know bye."

Janine disconnected and Merlin sat there staring at the wall. He had just invited Janine, which also include her husband and two kids to Christmas dinner. Not to mention the fact that Janine and Gwen were still not on speaking terms.

* * *

Lawrence Ave. on the cta red line was probably the worst elevated train station in the city. Up on the platform there was always a sense of isolation and abandonment. It didn't help that the day was overcast. Pigeons crowded the station for warmth and shelter and their dropping accumulated in coatings of white filth. Merlin hurried down the metal plated wooden stairs the acidic smell of urine hitting him as he went. Why couldn't Gwen have picked him up from Wilson or Argyle?

He breathed a sigh of relief as his feet hit the ground. Once again he'd escaped the Lawrence Ave. train station without being hot by a bird bomb. Merlin scanned the street for Gwen's little blue Mazda and spotted her parked a few feet away. He dodged a wild eyed white man begging for money and hurried toward her car. If one stayed on the south side of the city or down town you'd think every panhandler in Chicago was black. She leaned across the passenger seat and opened the door. They exchanged a quick kiss as he got settled.

"So where are we going?"

"The Sal'," she said simply.

"We came all the way over here for the Salvation Army."

"Best Sal' in the city plus there are a lot of other great thrift stores up and down Broadway." Gwen pulled into traffic and Merlin watched the scenery of Lawrence Ave. pass them by so many beautiful old buildings, the kind Chicago was famous for and most of them abandoned and rotting. The Aragon at least was being restored. He looked at the panhandlers, the litter, the damp sidewalk at least the devastated areas of the South side had plants and trees growing. Broadway and Lawrence was just dismal.

"So uh Gwen we're gonna find a gift for Richie Rich in this neighborhood?"

"See anything new and up Arthur's taste is out of our price range but there are estate sales, all kinds of valuable things end up in thrift stores," Gwen said. "The kinds things he just wouldn't think of but could still love."

* * *

After the Sal' they went to Broadway Antique market, Brooks Resale, Buffalo Exchange and several other thrift stores. Merlin did see a few things he thought Arthur might like. There were a couple of dinner jackets, silk ties, cuff links, a pinky ring but nothing that made him feel certain. Gwen felt certain about the dinner jacket, vetoed all the cuff links and as for the tie…

At a glance Arthur looked no different from any other young, wealthy executive but his ties were always made of silk and they always matched his socks. Where did one even get ties that matched their socks? And though the colors were not blindingly bright they were warm and rich the patterns intricate and detailed. If someone had told Merlin they were hand sewn by little girls who blinded themselves squinting over the threads he'd believe it except he knew Arthur wouldn't buy ties that cost little girl's their eye sight. It wasn't just the socks and ties, even his cuff links had flair. Who had golden dragon cuff links with ruby red eyes?

The first time he'd slept at Arthur's condo he'd been surprised to wake up in the morning and find him in the bathroom applying airbrush foundation. Later he'd learned that Arthur had a twice monthly standing appointment for a manicure and a pedicure. His hair so golden and perfect was very carefully and tastefully highlighted.

There was nothing obvious; nothing that called attention to itself, it was all understated, intricate and beautiful. Simple at a glance but so layered and complex that Merlin had taken to calling Arthur the dandi-prat for a time.

"I don't know what to get." He said as they walked out of the sixth store. "What did you get the dandiprat?"

Gwen laughed.

"He's dandiprat again?"

He took her arm and they started toward the car.

"Yes and what did you get him?"

"Sorry Merlin. You'll have to wait 'til Christmas.

"Oh come on Gwen, tell me."

She stopped walking, stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aren't you hungry? I want a kimchi taco."

Merlin sighed. She could be so secretive.

* * *

The bad thing about looking for Christmas decorations when Christmas was just ten days away was well the selection. Arthur glared at the half empty store shelves at Target. Guinevere and Merlin had insisted that he go to Target or TJ Maxx or Burlington for the decorations. He had suggested Macy's as a compromise rather than Bloomingdale's, Neiman Marcus or Nordstrom's but they had insisted; he had to think more about his money now. He'd given in but how could anyone shop at these places? They were completely unorganized, they had grocery stores cart, they gave you your goods in trash bags and their customer service consisted of moving their clients through the lines at a crawl. Well he'd dutifully gone to all the places that they had suggested and hadn't been able to find anything. With a shrug Arthur zipped up his coat and headed to Macy's.

State Street bustled with Christmas shoppers trying to find bargains after work and the young African-American brass band that had become a familiar site of downtown Chicago at Christmas filled the balmy winter air with the tune of Silver Bells. What he liked about Bloomingdales, Nordstrom's and Neiman Marcus was that their sales staff recognized the quality of his suits and put themselves at his disposal. True he didn't have all the Pendragon money but he had sizeable investments and Penn advertising was starting to get clients now.

He worked his way around the large, dense State Street crowd in front of Marshal Field's, Macy's Christmas windows and slipped into the store. Inside, the store was a game of dodge 'em. Ten days before Christmas the stores were a frenzy of activity. Customers crowded the cosmetic counters, perfume girls spritzed samples and potential customers while clumps of tourists stared at the decoration and the fanciful architecture rather than where they put their feet. Arthur made his way to the elevators and found thankfully that housewares was not nearly so popular.

He had a moment to survey the displays of fake trees with lights and bulbs and bows before a pert young sales woman approached him. He told her he was looking for Christmas decoration in lavender, sapphire and red. She looked befuddled for a moment and then smiled and excused herself to go and look for something. Arthur studied the displays again and saw a brown-skinned, curly haired angel atop one of the trees. Gwen would want that. He made a note to himself to get it for her.

* * *

Later they were seated in Taco Chino, a Mexican Korean restaurant that Guinevere had somehow managed to find. The fragrance of traditional Mexican and Korean spices blended far more enticingly than he had expected and Merlin was starting to feel an eagerness to order. He was even considering taco bulgogi. He glanced up at Gwen who'd been debating the merits of Mexican hot chocolate or milk shakes. _How was it that she seemed to know every inexpensive, delicious, ethnic restaurant in the city?_

The waiter came to the table and Gwen chatted amicably with the young woman who seemed both Mexican and Korean, maybe that was how they'd come to blend the two cuisines? Made sense. Merlin watched Gwen charm their waitress, looked at her relaxed and perfect posture, elegant appearance and perfect coif and thought back to the awkward freshman with braces and wiry curls whose eye for gemstones and jewelry never seemed to apply to her appearance. She had certainly grown-up. They ordered and the waitress hurried away.

"How do you find these places?"

"I read a lot and I pay attention," she shrugged. "So how was work?"

"It was fine. That software project is coming along great." He should tell her about inviting Janine to dinner. "Ya' know I was so excited to get hired to Pendragon Real Estate's IT department I didn't think I'd find anything better when I got fired but here Iam."

"I told you it would work out for the best."

"Yeah, um,'" He leaned forward keeping his voice low. "Gwen do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"About what?"

"The three of us I mean."

"You don't?" She looked at him perplexed.

"Well Igraine disinherited Arthur, you're fighting with your father and sister, and my mother won't come right out and say it but she is not okay with our relationship at all."

Gwen frowned a tight little frown and looked away for a moment. "What did you expect Merlin?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Did you think they would be okay right away?"

She frowned with such frustrated disgust that he squirmed.

"Well no but-"

The waitress returned at that moment with their drinks, a strawberry milkshake for Gwen and hot chocolate for Merlin and some chips and salsa.

"Thank you." Gwen flashed the waitress a smile and turned back to him with a glare.

"I didn't expect Arthur to get disinherited." He complained.

"Really you don't Igraine well at all," Gwen paused and leaned forward. "Listen to me. People never see polyamory in a positive light. They see those cults and women dominated by grown men marrying fourteen year-old girls. The best they see is a film where it nearly always goes bad for some stupid reason or porn where some guy is having his dream come true and two girls are fighting over his dick and he proceeds to fuck them in the most unloving and most degrading way possible or our situation where _"she gets double stuffed"_ hehe." Gwen rolled her eyes in disgust. "Not to mention our racial dynamic or the stunt that Arthur pulled. We're just lucky that mom, Elyan, Morgs, Uther and Balinor aren't giving us a hard time was well. I have to go to the bathroom." With that Gwen grabbed her purse and left the table.

However she only took a few steps before coming back.

"When you question our relationship because of family objections that we should, by the way, really expect what you're telling me is that our relationship is inappropriate and you'd break up with us because of those objections."

When Gwen walked away the second time she really did make it to the bathroom leaving Merlin to think over what she'd said.

* * *

Merlin squeezed Guinevere's hand and smiled down at her. She returned that gentle pressure as the elevator doors slid shut. When Gwen had returned to the table she had apologized for going off on him. Of course by the time she'd returned he'd started to feel that she was justified in her anger. She and Arthur were getting the harder time and he'd never thought about it but she was the one most likely to be judged. She hadn't mentioned a single popular image of polyamory that didn't somehow degrade the woman.

The elevator came pinged its stop and a few people got out. Merlin put an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you, you're perfect." He whispered into her hair and she leaned against him with a happy sigh.

The elevator pinged their floor. Hand-in-hand they walked to their apartment and were greeted by a surprise when they flicked on the light, a stack of boxes in the living room.

Bulbs, reindeer, garland and lights all stacked neatly in front of the tree.

"Here's a note from Arthur." Merlin said.

**_'Here's the decorations. Hopefully we can work on the tree tomorrow. I still have a lot of work to do so I'll be home late. You two enjoy your evening.'_**

**_ Arthur_**

"Home?" Guinevere sniggered. "You know Merlin if you are having second thoughts I don't think we're gonna be able to dislodge Arthur at this point."

"Did he forget that he doesn't actually live here?"


	5. The 4th Day of Christmas

**The 4th Day of Christmas **

**_Penn Advertising has a special Christmas Present for Grand Design._  
**

_**Hi everyone. It's December 27th and this fic isn't finished, sorry I'm trying to get better at these types of deadlines. I do plan to publish the rest of it as long as folks are interested. There was a slight mix-up with the chapters and this chapter, Chapter 5 briefly replaced the 3rd Day of Christmas so if any of you see that it should correct itself. As always please leave me your comments and don't forget to check out my long Merlin AU The Exile.  
**_

* * *

**4th Day of Christmas**

"I have something for you, for you and your dad actually."

Gwen reached for the envelope Arthur was holding.

"Ah," Arthur held it up out of her reach. "Let's go sit down in the back and look at it."

"You remember what happened the last time we were back there?" Guinevere smiled at him coyly and straightened the lapels of his jacket.

"The first part or the second part?" Arthur asked.

"I was thinking of the first part."

"I was thinking of the second part," Arthur said dryly. "And since I have not been deprived of your perfect self for a year and I don't want your dad pissed at me I think we'll be okay."

"Oh, well."

The look Guinevere gave him suggested mild disappointment.

"Let me lock up and then we'll see what's in this mysterious envelope."

Arthur leaned against the store's display case, resting one elbow near the cash register and watched Guinevere walk to the door. She was wearing skinny jeans, knee high black boots and a fitted red turtleneck. Who said women didn't dress sexy in the winter?

She switched off the light of Grand Design and looked at him over her shoulder before crouching to flip the second lock on the door. Arthur followed her movements with eager eyes certain she was crouching in such a way as stick out her plump little tail even further. Not that he minded in the least.

"You had better stop that?"

"Had I?" Gwen asked as she got to her feet.

"Yes otherwise I'm gonna be picking up where we left off the last time and I really want you to look at this."

* * *

"All right let me see." Gwen sat down at her desk and swiveled to face Arthur.

"This is a Christmas gift from Penn Advertising to Grand Design."

"Really?" Gwen took the envelope from Arthur's hand more than a little curious now and pulled out a color packet.

"It's your new marketing campaign for 2013 and just in time for the store's 90th anniversary in June. I was thinking Merlin might do the website."

Guinevere thumbed through the packet and felt her heart begin to swell. She had taken over many of the operations for her family's business upon returning from college. One of the things she had done was modernize their online business and update Grand Design's image. Three years ago only ten percent of their business had come from the internet and presently forty percent was online and that only seemed likely to grow. Many people bought trendy cheap jewelry or expensive jewelry they didn't understand the value of costume jewelry which could be beautiful, elegant and durable and even passed through generations of families. Her campaign had been about making costume jewelry relevant in the modern mind and pulling customer's all across the U.S. rather than leaving them at the mercy of local trends. It had worked but she had also deemphasized the store's rich history in Bronzeville.

The campaign Arthur had created brought that back into focus starting with Thomas Grand second generation jeweler out of a long line of blacksmiths. He'd fled the Great Terror in the south like many blacks. In Chicago he had found success, as well as a measure of freedom. Arthur had started there and then added images of black celebrities such Billie Holiday, Lena Horne and Louis Armstrong getting jewelry with the founder and connecting to an idea of success, glamour and history while looking forward.

"Arthur, this is beautiful. How did you come up with this?" Gwen flipped back through some of the pictures eyes lingering on a photo of her father sitting on the display case next to the old school register when he was a boy.

"When you started talking about the vintage pieces it got me thinking about the store's anniversary and that wall of pictures you have out there. So I called your mom and she got me the photos."

"This is -I don't know what to say. My dad can't help but be impressed."

Gwen smiled and looked at Arthur over her shoulder. She held his eyes for just a moment before turning her attention back to the packet. A moment later she let out a surprised little squeak as Arthur got to his feet and spun her chair around.

She bit her bottom lip ever so slightly and looked up at him through downcast lashes. She liked looking at him, his tailored suit, his golden hair and bottom lip lush and red. She let her eyes linger on his mouth for several long seconds before meeting his gaze. Arthur's eyes narrowed with a look that sent a tightening tingle through her groin.

"Come here," Arthur held out a hand to her. Guinevere set the packet on the table and let him pull her to her feet savoring the feel of his strength and solidness as he did so. He leaned down to kiss her and some inner, mischievous sprite stirred and she stepped to one side at the very last minute just out of his reach.

"Guinevere ," Arthur complained and the faintest of frown creased his brow.

"What?" She asked innocently and stepped out of his reach again.

"What are you doing," he asked as she backed away from him watching, waiting for him spring so that she could elude him again.

"Nothing," she grinned and took a step backwards, straightening her spine which had the affect of pushing her breast forward while widening her eyes and parting her lips just so in an expression of feigned innocence. "I'm not doing anything."

He lunged. She shrieked and ran and made him chase her around the back room, giggling with delight as she dodged his reaching hands, tickling him once or twice to get away before finally, breathlessly letting him pin her against the wall.

"You are very naughty Guinevere." Arthur said in between breaths.

"Am I?"She asked in anticipation. His muscled body was warm and solid against hers. He stroked a curl away from her face.

"Very."

His lips descended onto hers then, hot and soft. She sighed into his mouth and let her eyelids flutter shut. She tasted chocolate in his kiss and pressed against him, parting her lips so that his tongue, warm and velvet slick could find hers. Hot delicious weakness spread itself through her limbs and she slid her hands over his firm muscled shoulders to clasp them around his neck.

"Déjà vu."

Guinevere froze and felt Arthur go tense. She opened her eyes and looked to see her father standing in the doorway of the back room.

"Dad, hi," Gwen greeted her father who did not look remotely pleased.

"Sir." Arthur took a step back.

"You have an apartment." Tom pointed at Guinevere. "You have a condo." He pointed at Arthur. "You both have jobs, money, so you can afford a hotel. So why do I keep seeing this?"

"Don't be mad Dad." Guinevere walked away from Arthur and grabbed the presentation from the table. "Look at this." She handed him the packet.

"Guinevere," Arthur protested.

She waved him off and watched her father's face fill with surprise and then delight as he thumbed through it.

"Baby this is wonderful." He put an arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well," she said and stepped out of his arms. "You had better thank Arthur cause he did it."

Tom looked at Arthur and he saw mild annoyance in the younger man's face.

"It's a Christmas present from Penn Advertizing to Grand Design."

"You did this?"

"Your wife helped me get the pictures."

Tom stared down at him.

"Well it's good work." Tom sat on the edge of the desk expression perplexed. "What do you want Arthur? Do you want to be a part of this family?"

Arthur licked his lips gathering his thoughts.

"I want us to all be friends again. I want your respect again. I did want to be part of your family once and I never stopped wanting that." He paused and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have cheated on your daughter. I've made things right with her and now I just want to make things right with you."

He felt Gwen's take his and she gave him a comforting squeeze. Tom gave him a long measuring look but Arthur held his ground and waited. He knew he would never hurt Guinevere or Merlin again.

"All right," Tom said at last. Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "All right."

"So you're going to be nice to Arthur at Christmas?"

"Yes baby, I will be nice at Christmas."

"Yah!" Gwen gave a small cheer and put her arms around her father giving him a long hug.

"So when does this campaign start?" Tom asked as Gwen leaned a head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking a month before the store's 90th anniversary." Arthur said.

* * *

Hi I hope you all had a good Christmas and the series finale didn't get you down too much. Please enjoy and leave me some comments.


	6. The 5th Day of Christmas

**The 5th Day of Christmas**

The OT3 are getting together to get the apartment decorated for the big dinner. When a relative shows up at Penn Advertising with news for Arthur will it ruin everything? As always enjoy and don't forget to comment.

* * *

**The 5****th**** Day of Christmas**

**Guinevere**

Grand Design was where it had stood since 1923, a grey stone building on 47thand King Drive. It was one of the few shops to remain in the community long after its affluence and strength had drifted away. It had seen the rise of Chicago's black middle class and thinkers leading up to the civil rights era and the decay that had come to the area after. Guinevere watched the young white couple studying the wall of photographs and plaques. The woman read something and looked at her.

"Your store has been here for nearly a century. You just don't see that anymore." She smiled a sort of simpering, annoying smile that far too many Americans used these days.

"Nope."Guinevere did not smile back but kept her face open and pleasant. "Is there something I can get for the two of you?"

"Not sure," the man faced her now. "We're new to the neighborhood and thought we would have a look at this shop and see if we could find a Christmas gift."

"Well please look around. We have a special on holiday jewelry; most of it has sold out already and I'll be right here if you need anything." She forced a smile and went back to cleaning fingerprints of the display case.

There was a jingle and Gwen looked up to see Elyan standing in the doorway leather coat zipped up to his neck and knit cap pulled down over his ears.

"It's actually gotten cold out there."

"Elyan, I'm really, really glad you came to close the story This is a huge help I really appreciate it."

"No biggie. I know how important this dinner is for the three of you.

"You're a good little brother." She kissed him on his cheek and gave his arm an affectionate squeeze.

"I see you're ready to go." He glanced at her coat and purse waiting patiently behind the counter.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"All right well let me go put away my stuff and you're outta here."

Out of all of her family Elyan was the most supportive of their relationship. Elyan and Arthur had gotten along almost immediately, referring to themselves as brothers before she'd even graduated college. More than once Gwen had thought that Elyan had been more upset by Arthur's deception than she. Yet he'd only accepted her and Merlin as a couple when they'd taken Arthur back. She'd asked him about this once and he'd given her a surprisingly thoughtful answer.

_"Well you're my sister and I'm protective of you and I had my doubts about you and all these white guys but I watched Merlin take care of you this past year, watched Arthur do his best to take care of the both of you as much as you'd let him…I don't think a man is going to throw away something he's worked so hard for, the three of you aren't likely to find what you have with anyone else. I see that and I think Arthur sees that."_

_ She'd been too surprised by his answer to speak._

_ "Besides, grudges, I can't keep 'em but Dad and Janine are gonna give Arthur all the hell and difficulty he needs to keep himself in line. I figure if you guys are gonna have any kind of chance someone in the family has got to be on your side so that's my job."_

Elyan came from the back then.

"You're a good brother you know that." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's means I'm getting an awesome Christmas present right?"

"Thank you Elyan and stop by when you close up. We all want you too."

"Well I do have a date after so probably not tonight but I'll see you all before Christmas."

"Oh now I wanna get all the details but-" Gwen glanced at her watch. "I have to go. Thanks again little brother."

It was just three o' clock when Gwen hurried out of her shop and to her car.

**Merlin**

"Hey, come with me Clark Street Ale House, Gold Mask is playing."

Merlin stared at Will over the wall of his cubicle more than a little tempted.

"Can't we're decorating the apartment for Christmas dinner." They'd all agreed to leave work at three and head straight home. Gwen had just sent a text telling them she'd ordered Giordano's for dinner tonight.

"Christmas is more than a week away," Will complained.

"Yeah but getting everything together takes time."

Will studied him a slight frown creasing his brow.

"Ya' know Merlin having a boyfriend and a girlfriend is lots of work I'm sure and this is last minute but we used hang out."

"We still hang out."

"Do we?" Will challenged.

"Well we-" He stopped. They were supposed to have hung out this Sunday but he and Arthur had ended up driving out to the sticks to get that Christmas tree and the weekend before that he'd ended up helping Arthur's IT department solve a programming problem and the weekend before that when Arthur and Gwen were out on their date Merlin had just been exhausted. Working backwards Merlin realized he hadn't hung out with Will in over two months.

"You're right Will and you've been a good friend. I'm gonna figure out something."

"Okay."

"You could come help with the tree?"

"Nahh I'm going to see Gold Mask. Tell Arthur and Gwen I said hi."

"I will. Have fun Will." Merlin grabbed his coat and messenger bag and hurried out the door.

**Arthur**

"I finally got us a meeting with Caerleon Event Planners," Kay smiled. "When they realized who you were Arthur they were actually excited at the idea of working with you."

"Of course they were," Arthur grinned fiercely. "People's minds are more and more open, conservatives are dinosaurs." He didn't have to drop her name for both men to know who Arthur was speaking of.

Kay nodded. "I'm just glad I decided to come and work for you, could never have locs working for your mother."

Arthur glanced at the short starter locs and could hear his mother's disapproval clearly in his mind. _"Traditional grooming that won't appear slovenly to our clients is what's best."_

He'd been a little surprised when Kay had contacted him about employment, they hadn't exactly been friends. But Kay had been the head of marketing at Penn Real Estate, his mother had not been happy to loose him. Penn Advertising could offer Kay something Pendragon Real Estate never would.

"Bedivere is looking forward to coming to the Christmas party."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him." Arthur shut down his computer. It was nearly three, time for him to head home. Merlin and Guinevere would be waiting for him. "We'll schedule a meeting to review our proposal for their advertising." Arthur got to his feet thinking.

"We should have a resources meeting too. If we do get their business we'll need more staff and resources that should be part of the proposal," Kay suggested.

"Good thinking." Arthur smiled at the other man and fired off a quick text to admin requesting both meetings be scheduled. Ruth replied a moment later saying he had a visitor.

"Good work Kay, excellent really." He grabbed his coat from the door and folded it over his arm, determined to get rid of whoever this unexpected guest was.

His guest turned out to a handsome suited man with a five o' clock shadow and L'Oreal commercial hair. He was also really familiar. Arthur strode over to the unexpected guest and extended his hand.

"Arthur Pendragon."

"I know it's been years Blondie and my mug hasn't been splashed all over Youtube but you don't recognize your cousin Gwaine."

Arthur felt his jaw drop even as the corners of his mouth quirked upwards.

Gwaine took his hand and pulled him into a shoulder clasp of a hug before straightening to his full height.

"You were so short and skinny the last time I saw you." Arthur said

"Yeah well you've grown up too." Gwaine said taking a long look at him.

"So what are you doing here? How long are you gonna be in town?"

Gwaine's smile faded.

"Not long. I came to see you actually. There's some stuff we need to talk about. How about we get a beer?"

Arthur found himself hesitating. He was supposed to be going home to help Merlin and Guinevere with the tree. Gwaine looked so serious and he hadn't seen his Aunt Anna or any of her kids in over a decade.

"It's important Arthur and this isn't a conversation to be had over cell phone or email or Facebook or something."

"All right, one beer right?"

"Yep."

Arthur shot a quick text to Guinevere and Merlin telling them he was going to be a little late. Gwen was always pushing him to get in touch with his mother's relatives anyway.

* * *

Arthur read the letter again. He'd been devastated when Aunt Anna, Gwaine, Morrie and Gahris hadn't come to his 13th birthday party; of course his mother had lied about the reason used it to make seem like there was something wrong with him. He massaged his forehead with the palm of his hand and snagged the nearest waitress.

"Grey Goose double."

She looked indignantly at his hand until Arthur flashed the Amex black.

"Is that everything?" Arthur asked Gwaine.

"No," Gwaine said his lips pursed, "but maybe we should talk about this later. When Mom can travel and talk to you about this herself."

"No," Arthur shook his head, "I want to know everything you came to tell me tonight. I don't want to do this again in three months."

The waitress brought his drink and he took it straight from her hand and downed it in one quick shot before placing the shot glass back on her tray.

"Another."

He didn't notice the looks that either the waitress or Gwaine gave him.

"And your fried appetizer platter." Gwaine looked at Arthur. "You're gonna eat. I'm not taking you back to Merlin and Guinevere sick."

Arthur shrugged.

"And a pitcher of water please," Gwaine said.

The waitress hurried off.

"All right so if Aunt Anna cares so much why didn't she write, call or send cards?"

Gwaine sighed and his shoulders sank just a bit.

"She did for a while."

* * *

"Maybe we should get started." Gwen surveyed the apartment.

"Yeah," Merlin washed their plates.

"He's more than a little late." Gwen glanced out the window, five o'clock and it was already dark. "He should have been here an hour ago."

"Did you call him?"

"Yes Merlin." She frowned at the irritation in her tone.

"He'll be here. It's probably a work thing."

"Yeah probably, I'm gonna get started."

* * *

**"**That's what she doessss, cut off the money. She's good at that. You shouldn't trust rich people." Arthur said to the waitress. "They don't really know how to deal with people so they use money to control them. I should know," Arthur pointed to himself. "I'm rich and I do it too."

"So that means I'm gonna get a big tip?" She grinned at him playing along.

Arthur laughed,"Yeah."

"Thank you for your patience darlin'," Gwaine said to the waitress.

She shrugged. "It's nothin'. He's pretty upset, you guys haven't tried to grope me or anything and you're tipping well, so ya' know."

"Well thank you none-the-less."

"My mom is a bitch!" Arthur announced to the bar and knocked back another double.

"Drink some water Arthur or I won't tell you anything else."

"He's like my mom," Arthur's head tilted a little far too one side "only he uses water instead of money."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'll look after him, in fact…" Gwaine scrolled through Arthur's contact list.

"He's not like my mom," Arthur shook his head and poked out his lips. "He doesn't want me to get sick."

Arthur took his water glass and blew bubbles in it.

"Guinevere and Merlin are gonna be mad."

"I'm sure they'll understand." Gwaine said.

"Nope, thin ice. I'm on it. This dinner is important." Arthur slapped his palm on the table for emphasis.

Gwaine disconnected as it went to voicemail.

"They'll understand."

"I don't understand," Arthur said thoughtfully. "Why did my mom start this in the first place?"

"You remember Pamela and James?"

"Yeah," Arthur smiled he wouldn't ever forget them.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Gwen sat the box of garland down. "Merlin stop."

Merlin settled the bulb into place and turned to face her.

"It's six o'clock. Arthur's not here, we haven't heard from him in over two hours and he's more than a little late. So just stop we're done."

"But it needs to get done Gwen."

"Yeah and if Arthur really cares then he needs to do it. Otherwise we'll end up doing it and that's not okay.

"Gwen come on this is important."

"It is and if Arthur can't do his part…"Gwen got up from where she was kneeling on the floor and walked away from Merlin. Arthur had made that wonderful promotion and now what was he doing? She started as she felt Merlin's hands on her shoulders.

"He probably just had some work thing and when he gets here we'll remind him that there are things more important than money."

"Yeah," she faced him. "You really think it's a work thing?"

"Well we're both here aren't we?"

She chuckled. "I'm being paranoid huh?"

"A little bit but if you weren't being paranoid then I would have to be. Sit down on the edge of the couch okay."

"Okay."

She did as Merlin said and he settled himself behind her. A moment later Merlin started massaging her shoulders and she sighed. The annoyance melted out of her as his long fingered hands kneaded through the tense tight muscles of her shoulders. She was with Merlin. She wouldn't let irritation with Arthur mess with that. When her tension had eased and her shoulders felt loose and soft Merlin slid his arms round her waist and place a soft little kiss on the back of her neck. Gwen settled into the circle of his arms with a pleased little sigh.

"I owe you an apology Merlin."

"For what?"

"When we were out a couple days ago and you wanted to talk about your worries about our trio I snapped at you and now here you are being perfectly kind and wonderful. I don't deserve you."

"Well that's true."

"You're supposed to talk to Arthur like that not me." She turned in his arms and swacked him on the shoulder.

Merlin grinned at her in his childlike way. "You said it not me."

"Well," she cocked her head to side and eyed him with her own small teasing smile."I should make it up to you." Gwen got to her feet and faced him smiling seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" Merlin smiled that small closed mouth secretive smile he sometimes used and leaned back into the couch.

Gwen straddled his lap her dark brown eyes locked on Merlin's eager blue ones. She kissed his sweet soft lips, his neck, kissed the little dip between his collar bones and felt his pulse throb under her lips as his hands cupped her buttocks and pressed his burgeoning hard on against her.

"I think this is a good start." He muttered.

Gwen slid her hands under his shirt running fingers over slim taut muscles and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Definitely gonna make it up to you." She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and nipped his lobe. A satisfied smile took over her face as he shuddered beneath her.

"Please do."

They were gonna have a good night with or without Arthur.

"You feel better?" Merlin eyed her with a smile.

"Yeah." She kissed Merlin and reached over onto the end table beside the couch for her phone. She'd put it on silent, figuring if it was Arthur he could just wait, when she saw four missed call from him, no text, no voicemail that started to worry her a bit. It rang again, from Arthur and she answered.

"Heyyyy Guineeeeverrrreee."

"Are you drunk?" She sat up.

"Jes a littllle."

"Arthur you slurred little-"

"Excuse me," a deep, rough voice cut her off. "I'm Gwaine, Arthur's cousin, Anna is my mother."

"Anna's son." Gwen said and saw Merlin look at her quizzically.

"Yes please don't be angry with Arthur. We're downstairs in a cab.

Gwen frowned they had better not need money.

"I just need your help getting Arthur upstairs."

"We'll come down give us a few minutes."

"What's going on?"

"Arthur is downstairs with some cousin of his, Gwaine." Gwen started looking for her clothes. "He's drunk apparently."

"What?" Merlin's eyes disappeared as he frowned.

Guinevere pulled on her camisole and sweater and tossed Merlin the pull over he'd been wearing.

"Do you know this Gwaine?"

"No but Arthur mentioned Anna a couple times in college I think."

Merlin found his boxers and pulled on his jeans.

"Did he ever mention this Gwaine?" Merlin picked up Gwen's panties from where they'd been dropped. "Here."

"Thanks. I don't remember the cousins." Gwen shimmed into her skinny jeans. "He talked about his 13th birthday, Aunt Anna was supposed to come but they never did. He's still pretty upset about it. I told him he should try and get in touch with his cousins; it's not their fault if their mom is being ridic." Gwen pulled on a boot.

"No I guess not."

"Let's go meet this Gwaine."

* * *

"You shouldn't be mad at Arthur. There were things we needed to discuss, family things. I thought a couple drinks would make it easier." Gwaine's eyes drifted toward the living room. "No one was supposed to get falling down drunk and Arthur wasn't supposed to be this late."

"You seem sober enough."Guinevere glared at him.

"When I saw how drunk that one was getting," Gwaine pointed a thumb toward the living room. "I decided to take it easy."

"So your Arthur's cousin?"

"Yeah, Aunt Graine cut ties with us just before Arthur turned thirteen. She said mom was a bad influence on Arthur but that wasn't it at all."

"Of course," Merlin muttered.

"And you just show up now?" Gwen asked. Not at all sure what to make of this cousin who showed up with bad news and brought Arthur home falling down drunk.

He smiled though.

"Arthur asked the same thing. Aunt Graine had control of the family money until recently; she threatened to cut us off we didn't keep away and Mom couldn't work."

"Rich people are shit," Gwen muttered. "I'm going to check on Arthur."

Guinevere stared down at Arthur who lay on the couch snoring drunkenly. Arthur rarely drank and he almost never got drunk. Even when they were in college at parties he got tipsy, mellow, he'd only been drunk a handful of times in all the years she'd known him. Normally she tolerated Igraine for Arthur's sake. There were moments like now, when Arthur came home falling down drunk because of how much his relationship with his mother hurt him or thinking about the fact that Arthur still held out hope for reconciliation with his mother even though she'd disinherited him; in these moments she hated Igraine.

Arthur hiccoughed and shifted onto his back. Gwen sighed and settled onto the edge of the sofa.

"Arthur," she stroked his hair back from his forehead, "what did that witch do to you? I wish I could go back in time and care for you, hold your hand through every rough moment and reassure you that it really will be okay."

"Guinevere," he opened his eyes and smiled at her pure and sweet. She felt her heart swell just a bit. "When did you get here?"

"You're at home," Gwen sighed.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Arthur looked around, realized where he was and his smile widened, almost like a child's.

"Well c'm ere."

Arthur's arm came round her waist to pull her down on top of him and Guinevere placed restraining palms on his chest.

"Your cousin is still here."

"Oh," he thought about that for a moment. "I just want to hold you Guinevere. Is that too much to ask?"

"No never."

* * *

Merlin chatted a little while longer with Gwaine in the kitchen. The other man was in town for a few more days before flying home Boston for the holidays. He invited Gwaine to join them for dinner before he flew out of Chicago; obviously this cousin was important to Arthur even if he hadn't seen him in over a decade.

"I think that's a good idea," Gwaine said. "Youtube doesn't do either you or Guinevere justice."

"You saw that?" Merlin felt his face getting hot.

Gwaine fought grinning and lost "The whole family has seen it. Nice right hook Merlin, Blondie deserved it."

Gwaine gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Here's my card. You guys feel free to call."

"Thanks." Merlin showed Gwaine out and went into the living room.

He surveyed the half decorated room. The white carpet and white, the fire place with the fake log, Arthur and Guinevere asleep on Gwen's lavender couch, condom wrapper that Gwaine had so tactfully ignored. Merlin threw it away and his eyes went back to his two loves asleep on the couch. The couch wasn't big enough for him to join them but he didn't mind so much. Instead he covered them with a blanket and gave them a kiss each on the forehead before getting out his lap top. Merlin got comfortable in the living room recliner. It was early yet and he could get some work done.

* * *

A/N- In the show Arthur and Gwaine are not related however in many of the legends Gwaine is Arthur's nephew by way of half sister Morgause, sometimes called Anna Morgause. I wanted to give Arthur more family but give us a Gwaine/Arthur friendship between equals. So Anna Morgause becomes Igraine's sister instead and Arthur and Gwaine are cousins.


	7. The 6th Day of Christmas

**Sorry about the long delay on this update. Here is the 6th Day of Christmas, in which the 12 Days of Christmas earns its mature rating, Merlin threatens to make Arthur shop at Aldi's and we learn Hunith's pet name for Merlin.**

* * *

**The 6****th**** Day of Christmas**

When did one go from sleeping to waking? One moment he was surrounded by pies, the next moment he was worrying about Arthur. Thinking things like Arthur shouldn't talk to Igraine anymore or Arthur should call his lawyer if _the _video was back on Youtube.

Guinevere shifted in her sleep, her cheek falling against his shoulder. He leaned down to nuzzle her hair and encountered one of those ridiculous satin caps she wore. Okay they weren't ridiculous, Gwen swore they kept her hair from turning into a hot, tangled mess but they kept him from doing things like stroking her curls and sniffing her hair.

Arthur's fingertips grazed his stomach and Merlin lifted his head. He peered at the other man in the dim, gray morning light.

"Arthur you awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah," came the muffled reply.

"Gwen you awake?" He whispered not wanting to actually wake her.

When she didn't respond he asked again and got only silence.

"What time is it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin checked the bedside clock, the numbers shown bright green in the morning dark.

"Five."

"We went to bed early last night." Arthur muttered.

"Wake up Gwen?" Merlin asked reaching for the quarter he kept on the nightstand. He eased away from Gwen, tossed the coin in the air and caught it on the back of his hand, covering it as he did so hiding the result from both of them.

"Heads or tails?" He looked towards Arthur who had propped himself up on one elbow.

"Heads," Arthur grinned and Merlin lifted his hand.

"It's your turn."He scooted away a bit to watch.

Arthur stroked his hand across the soft flesh of her belly before sliding it upwards to gently cup one of her breast. The early morning light fell soft and dappled over the valleys of her sweet flesh and cast muted pearl gray shadows throughout the room. He nuzzled her neck and planted kisses along her skin from ear to shoulder. She didn't stir only sighed slightly and titled her head to one side giving him better access to her neck.

The game was simple. He couldn't speak to Gwen to wake her or shift her around; he could touch, caress or kiss the areas of her body that she exposed through her own movements.

Arthur kissed his way down to her perfect freckled breast. Her nipples were already stiffened perhaps from the cool morning air. She arched her back and sighed as he stroked one with his tongue before taking it into his mouth while kneading the other breast with one large hand.

Water, warm and soft surrounded her, let her buoy on its surface but it was particularly warm and delicious at her breast. She lifted her hands thinking to touch them and met Arthur's hand- Merlin's- no definitely Arthur's.

They were playing that game- Wake up Gwen, she thought muzzily. Well she was going to let him work for it. Gwen kept her eyes shut, face relaxed as she felt Arthur's large hand splay across her middle, slide over her, sending pleasant little shivers rippling across the surface of her skin. His finger tips grazed the curling hair of her nether parts and Guinevere let her thighs fall open with a sigh. She felt his warm, moist mouth switch from one nipple to the other.

Merlin watched them intently, Guinevere moaning, sighing and smiling in her sleep; Arthur as he dipped first his hand and then his head in between her legs. She moaned a sweet, breathy sound that reverberated through him and he began to stroke his dick letting the foreskin slide up and down in long fluid strokes and kept an eye on her face. Gwen could be sneaky and pretend to be asleep longer than she actually was. She began to moan and twist in the sheets and Merlin fought the urge to touch her, touch Arthur, join them. Gwen gasped and whimpered her cries of pleasure filled the early morning silence. He resisted the urge to stroke himself faster, join her oncoming orgasm.

Arthur did something and Gwen seemed to bounce as pleasure rippled through her entire body. In the next moment she whimpered. Merlin watched her body grow tight and tense from the curl of her toes to the arch of her neck. He felt a coiling of pleasure in his stomach. Her dark eyes flew open and she clutched at Arthur's blonde hair. She whimpered again and let out long pleased moan that seemed to be an agony of ecstasy and went limp.

"You're awake," Merlin said moment later.

She just smiled and Merlin leaned down to kiss her sweet slightly swollen lips and tug off that cap of hers, spilling her dark curls across the pillows. A moment later Arthur's lips met theirs and they shifted sharing the kiss between the three of them somehow, Merlin savoring the heady musky fragrance and taste of Gwen on Arthur's lips. The combination sent blood shooting into his dick and Merlin groaned.

"Stop teasing me Arthur," Gwen said.

Merlin felt Gwen shudder and opened his eyes. He cast a glance downward and saw one of Arthur's hands between her legs. Her protest to Arthur stirred something mischievous in him and he reached downward to cup one of her breast, flicking a nipple with his thumb. She whimpered and bit her lip arching into his hand.

"Enough," Gwen said.

A moment later they were shifting her onto her side. She felt Arthur hook her leg round his waist as one of Merlin's long fingered hands slid down her back and round her buttocks. When his hand slipped between her thighs she pressed against him involuntarily and thought at first that he was teasing her but then his hand slid back round to her rear and she realized he was gathering moisture. Arthur entered her in one long sweet stroke and she sighed feeling some sense of relief. Merlin wasn't large which was fine because it let him-

-she moaned and gripped Arthur's shoulders as Merlin entered her from behind pushing all thought from her mind.

Later she lay in between her in two men sated and damp with perspiration. Their arms were warm and strong around her, around each other. The three of them couldn't stop, kissing, nuzzling and stroking one and other.

So when Merlin suddenly got up Guinevere and Arthur groaned a unanimous protest.

"I need to start getting ready for work," he grabbed a pair of pajama pants that had been toss over the room's only chair. "Shouldn't you two be getting up?"

"I'm off today." Gwen looked expectantly at Arthur.

"I'm working from home and planning to get very little work done," Arthur said with a grin.

Merlin frowned. "Small business owners, you both suck."

"But only for you Merlin." Arthur said and Gwen giggled.

He rolled his eyes and left. A moment later they heard the shower start.

Gwen snuggled closer to Arthur leisurely stroking his broad chest.

"You should call the lawyer if that video is up on YouTube again."

"Yeah," Arthur's arms tightened around her.

Gwen propped herself up on one elbow so she could see Arthur's face when he answered her next question.

"Are you feeling okay?"She asked stroking his broad chest.

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur twined his fingers with her own. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were awfully drunk last night."

"Gwaine made me drink all that water; eat all those cheese sticks and calamari to keep me from getting hung over." He shrugged and kissed her hand. "It worked. I'm fine."

Arthur smiled brightly at her and Gwen frowned.

"I'm talking about your mother and your Aunt Graine."

"Oh," he was silent, lips pursed a moment over his next words.

"We all know how my mother is. Is anything she does a surprise, really?" With those words Arthur got out of bed and went to the dresser to find a pair of flannels. "I need to get some emails sent to Elle and Kay."

Gwen gathered the bedding around her and crawled to the foot of the bed.

"Arthur-"

"I'm fine." He stroked her hair away from her face. "No need for worrying."

He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead and strode from the room.

"You're not fine at all." Gwen muttered and got out of bed. Well it would be just the two of them today maybe she could get him to open up a little later. She went to the dresser and found one of the boys pajama tops. They didn't wear them to bed just around the house. Gwen found she preferred theirs to hers. The dark blue top she pulled on fit snuggly fell nearly to the knees and the sleeves had to be cuffed several times, definitely Merlin's. She couldn't identify them by scent both men's soaps, after shaves, colognes mingled comfortingly in the fabric.

Gwen put on her fuzzy, leopard house slippers and went into the bathroom to wash up before starting breakfast.

Gwen buttered several slices of toast and put them in the oven. She checked the pan of sizzling sausage patties and flipped. She put them in the oven as they'd finished and saved the eggs for last, no one liked cold eggs.

"Let me help," Merlin strode into the kitchen, with damp hair still wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?"

"I decided to call-off."

"Merlin!" Her voice was chastising but she smiled as she said it.

"It's Friday," he grinned at her. "You and Arthur are both here and I never call in."

"Well slice this up then," she handed him a perfectly round Asian pear and turned on the heat under her egg skillet.

"Breakfast is smelling good," Arthur strode into the kitchen with a smile and looked at Merlin. "How come you're not getting ready for work?"

He put his arms round Merlin's waist.

"Called off."

Arthur grinned and kissed the back of his neck. Gwen nibbled a chunk of cheese for the eggs and watched them with a little smile.

"I am sensing a very productive day ahead for the three of us." Arthur said.

"Yes," Gwen said and pointed at him. "You, can finish decorating the apartment. Merlin and I are gonna go to the grocery store."

Arthur stared at her, adorable mouth twisted into a pout and Gwen stared back.

"Fine," he said at last.

They finished cooking and settled down to eat a hot filling breakfast at the bar. Gwen took the middle seat with Arthur and Merlin on either side of her. Shortly after they agreed on being a trio Arthur had insisted on this arrangement when they slept, when they walked down the street, whatever.

If she was on either end Arthur or Merlin's bulk would hide her, cut her off from the conversation, make her feel excluded over time. Whereas in the middle they could all easily, see touch and communicate with one and other. Plus as Arthur had explained, it allowed them to be true gentlemen and look after her properly, whatever that meant. Gwen spun on her stool and stole a sausage from Merlin's plate, and then she spun back around and gave Arthur a little pinch at his waist.

* * *

Despite her insistence that they get work done they somehow wound up snuggled on the couch watching courtroom tv. Guinevere and Arthur sat side-by-side, with Merlin's long lean body stretched across their laps, all of them ignoring the fact that the day was slowly getting away. She knew they should probably get started on the day's chores but she could bring herself to move, they were much too comfortable. She stroked Merlin's dark hair from his forehead, kissed Arthur's cheek. Merlin twined his fingers with hers and stroked his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Hey!" Merlin and Gwen cried when Arthur turned off the tv in the middle of the second episode of People's Court.

"It's one o' clock guys, we've been up since five in the morning and we haven't gotten anything done."

"Oh, I can think of one thing that got done." Merlin's bright blue eyes meet hers and they shared a grin.

"That doesn't count," Arthur said emphasizing each word. "Remember decorating and grocery shopping for the big dinner."

Guinevere sighed. "We can do that stuff a little later?"

Arthur gave her a 'don't even' face that she was certain he'd learned from her and snorted.

"A little later will turn into five o'clock and then tomorrow and then, maybe Sunday."

"Merlin?"Gwen looked to him for support.

"He's right," Merlin agreed. "I thought you wanted to get this stuff done?"

"Guys," Gwen weighed her options and snuggled close to Arthur pressing her breast against his side. She looked up at him with wide eyes and bit her lower lip ever so slightly. "We can do it later."

Merlin looked at Gwen trying to charm Arthur and frowned.

"Arthur?"He said.

Gwen saw Arthur's determination waver and let the corner of her mouth turn upwards just a bit while running one hand over his abdomen.

"He's right," Merlin got up and it was his turn to look at her sternly. "You, up." He pointed at her and held out one hand, "Now."

"Fine," Guinevere rolled her eyes and let Merlin help her up.

"I'm on to you missy," Merlin said it for their ears alone.

"I wasn't doing anything," she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

It was Merlin's turn to give her the 'don't even' look and Gwen snorted. She looked to Arthur who sat on the couch with his arms folded.

"Fine," Guinevere surrendered but not without a fight. "Why don't we help Arthur with the decorations and then the three of us can go to the store together?"

Gwen smiled her most engaging and glanced back and forth betwixt the two of them. She cherished her time alone and she loved time with just Merlin or Arthur but the three of them were in truth the best combination.

"I'm game," Arthur said.

"You know he is useless in the store," Merlin stood with his hands on his hips looking mildly annoyed.

"Well, yeah but."Gwen brushed a hand through Merlin's hair and looked up at him with wide eyes. "It's all three of us together today."

"Oh all right," Merlin said with a little smile, "let's just get started."

* * *

Merlin and Guinevere grabbed two carts and split the holiday shopping list in half. They were getting everything for the dinner today with the exception of fresh meat and produce. It was still early enough that the grocery store wasn't yet crowded though they wouldn't have long before the evening rush crowds hit the stores for some after work shopping. They all wanted to be done before then.

While Guinevere and Merlin dutifully shopped Arthur roamed Treasure Island Grocery eating samples, reading magazines, adding delicacies like goose liver pate and gourmandize cheese, none of which were on the list. Guinevere and Merlin complained over the cost of food insisting that Treasure Island was gouging the good people of Hyde Park, while Arthur complained that their wine selection was cheap. Merlin threatened to take him to Aldi's on 63rd and Cottage Grove; Arthur's lip curled in disgust and he wandered away. He returned when they were nearly done with a little bag from What the Traveler Saw.

When Gwen reminded him that he no longer had limitless funds he merely shrugged and reminded her that Penn Advertising was growing daily.

"Do we have everything?" Gwen turned her attention to Merlin with a sigh.

"We should probably do a checklist," Merlin handed her his half of the list.

"Five pound bag yellow cornmeal?" Gwen read.

"Check," Merlin said.

"2 dozen eggs?"

"Check."

"1 gallon milk?"Gwen asked.

"Check."

Arthur leaned against the store shelves looking bored as they continued on down the list; yams, 4 bricks cheese, macaroni noodles, 2 pints cream, 1 box graham crackers, cranberries, etc… the list went on.

When they finished the list Gwen gave Merlin a quick kiss and they turned their carts toward check-out. The checker rang them out and they swiped Arthur's Amex without a problem though Gwen grumbled as they left. Food was way too much. They'd come back in a few days for the mustard and turnip greens and a few other produce items. If they bought any of those things today they'd be wilting by Christmas but everything else was in order.

They'd only just stepped out into the cool evening air when Merlin's mom called. Balinor would be in town and wanted to join them for dinner.

"Well one more won't throw us off." Gwen said and surveyed the grocery bags filling their carts. She was not remotely interested in going back into the store. "And besides my parents really get along with Balinor. Will your mom be okay?" She looked at Merlin thoughtfully.

"Yeah she'll be fine," Merlin sighed. "Oh mom wants to come by for lunch on Sunday and take Christmas pictures."

"Christmas pictures?" Arthur asked a bit confused and Gwen snickered.

"It's an Emrys family tradition every year Hunith buys Christmas sweaters and about a week before Christmas everyone gathers round for pictures." Gwen looked at Merlin. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Nope." Merlin said looking vaguely annoyed. "Do you still have you sweaters?"

"Yup."

"You mean with reindeer and snowflakes?" Arthur asked.

"Mhmm." Gwen nodded grinning as if she were about to burst with laughter at Merlin's obvious discomfort. "Merlin's so cute in his Christmas sweaters and Hunith fusses and dotes on him so. '_My little man is all grown up. Your ears are so cute.'_" Gwen mimicked Hunith and started to laugh and Arthur couldn't help but laugh too.

"Can we just get the groceries in the care please?" Merlin said.

"Okay little man," Arthur said and the two of them burst into a fresh set of giggles.

"She calls him Mermer by the way," Gwen said to Arthur looking as serious as she could under the circumstances.

Merlin decided not to say anything else. He just watched the two of them stand giggling under the twilight sky.


	8. The 7th Day of Christmas

_**Previously in The 12 Days of Christmas**_

_**Merlin to Janine, chapter 4**_

_**"Okay wait, wait Janine come to Christmas dinner then you can see how it really is."**_

_**"I don't know bye."**_

_**Janine disconnected and Merlin sat there staring at the wall. He had just invited Janine, which also include her husband and two kids to Christmas dinner. Not to mention the fact that Janine and Gwen were still not on speaking terms.**_

* * *

**7****th**** Day of Christmas**

Morgana sat her purse down on the table and seated herself on the metal bench. She shivered a bit making Gwen glad that she was wearing a longer coat. Morgana was wearing a short black zip up that was probably warmer than it looked, black leggings and stretch gloves. Her dark hair was in one long ponytail and she wore no make-up. A perfect outfit for ice skating. The surprise had been Arthur wearing a nearly identical outfit and both of them bring their own ice skates.

"Where's Arthur and Merlin?"

"Getting hot apple cider," Gwen nodded in the direction of the food vendor where Merlin and Arthur stood at the back of a longish line.

"Oh good," Morgana blew on her hands to warm them.

"You and Arthur looked good out there."

_Damned good for an outdoor rink where most of the skaters could only go round and round and a trick consisted of skating backwards. _Merlin had watched the brother and sister skate together and grumbled in her ear about rich people, their fancy skates and matching outfits. Gwen had simply laughed and tried to help him keep his balance.

"Thanks," Morgana smiled brightly. "We hadn't skated together in so long, I'm surprised we were able to sync up on anything." She shrugged. "Muscle memory I guess."

"Why'd you two quit?" Gwen asked.

"Mom, she wanted Arthur to do something else, something more," she paused searching for a word, "_appropriate_. Of course now we know she just didn't think it was manly enough. Plus we weren't medal good anyway." Morgana shrugged again.

Guinevere studied the other woman a moment. She seemed so calm, so unaffected. _My brother and I used to ice skate but my Mother stopped it because she thought my brother was gay. _That was what Morgana had just told her and then shrugged as if it were nothing.

"I don't want to get into a conversation about Mom though," Morgana pulled a make-up bag out of her purse. "Let's talk about something else."

A cool breeze blew off the lake carrying a hint of snow and the fragrance of popcorn from the street vendors in Millennium park.

"Oh-okay."

Gwen let her eyes drift over the park taking in the skaters, the tourist, and the lavender tinted twilight glow that streetlights, gray sky, white clouds and Christmas lights cast over everything. Her dark eyes glanced over the gleaming metal bean reflecting Michigan Avenue and the evening sky. She tried and failed to think of topics that would not lead back to Igraine but nothing came to mind.

"How is the Christmas jewelry doing?"

"Very well actually," Gwen smiled. "Remember the vintage test pieces I told you about?"

Morgana nodded even as she put on her trademark red lipstick.

"They are doing really well. As a matter of fact, we're going to do more of them for the 90th anniversary." Gwen pulled out her iPhone and showed Morgana pictures of some of the designs she had in mind. The designs weren't exactly vintage, they were her own, inspired by pieces her great-grandfather had made.

"These are amazing, Gwen!" Morgana grinned and danced in her seat with excitement. "You have to make one exclusively for me. I swear I'll wear it to all the best parties this spring."

"That is a deal," Gwen agreed. Morgana was something of a trendsetter in wealthy Chicago circles. The last time Gwen had made her friend a piece of jewelry she'd sold the design to a high end manufacturer and had been able to pay off all of her student loan debt.

"Let me tell you what your brother did?"

"Oh no, what now?" Morgana rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing." Gwen grinned and pulled up the marketing campaign that Arthur had created.

"Oh?" Morgana looked through the website mock-up. "You two, really are, a great team."

"Thanks." Gwen said.

"I'm sort of jealous actually."

"What?" Gwen looked at her friend in bafflement.

"The way your business is going and you both seem so happy."

"You have money don't you Morgs," Gwen leaned forward hands clasped together on the metal table. "Can't you do like Arthur and quit?"

"Quit! Now? No." Morgana looked at her as if she'd grown another head."I'm the head of Pendragon Real Estate marketing now, on the fast track to CEO, if I quit now Mom will definitely disinherit me."

"Oh, well, maybe It will get better." Gwen said hopefully.

She sniffed. "I don't like managing people. I'm not good at it. I want to sell quality costume jewelry or fashion or something."

"You've only been doing it since Kay left, just a few months. Think of it as a challenge, take some management classes."

Morgana pursed her lips and looked at her as if she were deluded.

"Event planning would be much more fun, maybe Arthur will hire me." Morgana pouted a moment. "What's taking them so long anyway?"

"Line's moving slow," Gwen said causally. They were standing closer to one and other now gloved hands nearly touching. Arthur's fingers brushed Merlin's. For a moment their hands intermingled and then Merlin shoved his hands in his pockets. Gwen frowned.

"You've been keeping an eye on them, all this time." Morgana said with a wicked smirk.

She shrugged.

"How is it?" Morgana leaned forward. "How is it, two guys? You look happy, satisfied."

"Morgana!" Gwen stared at her aghast.

"That's not what I'm asking. I mean are you happy with both of them? Having to share them with each other?"

Gwen smiled a slow sort of secretive smile. "Yeah I am. You have to be careful it can be easy to leave someone out. Ya' know third wheel, three's a crowd but it's really good."

"S'okay now I am asking. Do you," Morgana glanced around a moment, "recommend it? Is it really satisfying?"

The other woman waggled her eyebrows lasciviously and Gwen groaned.

"I don't want details." Morgana said throwing up her hands. "I just figure, you're really well taken care of in that department."

Gwen bit the inside of her jaw thinking about what she wanted to say if anything. Her mother always told her if a woman was serious about her relationship she did not share the intimate details.

"If you're healthy, you'll be really well satisfied, that's all I'm saying." Gwen said.

Morgana started to grin and Gwen felt a little laugh well up.

"Before we get silly, I need a favor."Morgana said.

"What's up?"

"Can I come over for Christmas dinner?"

"Christmas dinner?" Gwen stalled her answer.

"Yes." The other woman looked at her with wide helpless eyes. "You know I always have dinner with Stella and her family. Well Stella is dating Roland now and she's bringing him to dinner."

"The heifer," Gwen said and frowned in distaste.

"I know. I can't go over there for Christmas dinner, now and you know Mom and Dad's Christmas plans are already made they won't be able to get tickets for me."Morgana pleaded. "Can I please eat with you guys?"

Gwen sighed thinking. She liked Morgana and she wanted to support her but this dinner…

"You're dating my brother and I love your parents."

"And Merlin?" Gwen probed.

"He's a nice enough I guess." Morgana rolled her eyes. "You may have forgiven him but you're my friend and Arthur cheated on you with him."

Gwen took a deep breath and told herself to be patient. She'd met Morgana one winter break when Arthur had brought her home for the holidays. Morgs had still been a high school senior at the time and had been thrilled to meet her. Apparently Arthur had been telling his baby sister all sorts of good things about this girl he'd met.

Uther had been warm and pleasant, Igraine had been both outrageous yet somehow tolerable, showing her ignorance in the occasional remark_. _Arthur had tried to calmly and patiently correct his mother but Morgana all of seventeen years old and full of idealism and high school passions and had loudly confronted her mother's behavior. It hadn't worked of course but it had been a good start to their friendship.

* * *

_"Congratulations on being the first person in your family to graduate from college dear." Igraine smiled._

_Arthur's eyes had bugged and he'd coughed choking on his food. Guinevere instinctively patted him on his back. Arthur had warned her about his Mom but this sort of thing was always a shock._

_"Mom that's racist," seventeen year old Morgana declared!_

_"What?" Igraine had looked puzzled. "What's racist?"_

_"Oh my god Mom, did you ask, Gwen if she was the first in her family to go to college?" Morgana asked._

_"No."_

_"Okay, so assuming that Gwen is the first person in her family to graduate college, just because she is black, is racist," the girl said the last word with horrified emphasis._

_"That's not okay Mom. Why would you assume that?" Arthur said as he'd recovered. _

_"Well because she's black and they don't get to go to college," Igraine looked directly at her. "I just wanted to compliment you Gwen."_

_"Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom." Gwen got up from the table and hurried out of the room._

_"Gwen's parents met in college,Mom!" She heard Arthur shout as she left._

_She'd gone into the bathroom and had a seat on the toilet just to take a few breaths and think. Not long after, Morgana had come to the bathroom door asking if she really needed the bathroom._

_Gwen had let her in, she liked the feisty teen already._

_"He,y sorry about my Mom," Morgana said sitting down on the edge of the bath tub. "She can be such a bitch."_

_"Don't call your Mom a bitch." Gwen said automatically._

_"But she was so…" The younger girl had looked at her helplessly._

_Gwen looked at Morgana and saw green eyes flaring with adolescent intensity, eagerness and that familiar concern that seventeen year-old girls have with being liked._

_"She is still your Mom. Stand up to her when she is wrong, but don't ever call your own mother that, and don't let anyone else do it either."_

_Morgana had looked at her for a long time before nodding._

* * *

Guinevere took a deep breath.

"Morgs, this is the last time I'm going to say these three things to you. Arthur and I were completely broken up when he and Merlin started seeing each other, Merlin thought he was in a monogamous relationship with Arthur and I didn't know Arthur was going out with Merlin for that matter but _technically,_" and she said it with great emphasis, "_technically _Arthur cheated on Merlin with me. Arthur messed up. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Arthur like everybody else, but Merlin was not at fault here."

"You really think he didn't know?"

"We've been over this Morgana. If you're coming to my house for Christmas dinner you have to respect both of my men, and their relationship with each other."

"I've been nicer to him recently but you're my friend." Morgana looked at her beseechingly.

"Morgana," Gwen clasped her friend's hands across the table. "I love the fact that you're on my side and want to support me but that means supporting Merlin too. I don't want to have to talk about this again."

Green eyes held brown and Morgana eventually nodded.

"Well I am starting to like him," Morgana admitted.

"Good."

"He's funny and he's nice."

"Mhmm."

"And I promise to behave at Christmas," Morgana pleaded.

Gwen smiled and sat back.

"I have to think about it."

"Gwen-"

"I'm not answering you today," Gwen said.

"But Gwen I just-"

"No, not today." Gwen smiled brightly as Merlin and Arthur approached with popcorn, cookies and four cups of hot apple cider. They set the snacks down on the table each of them leaning down to give Guinevere a quick kiss on the cheek before settling down. Merlin sat next to Gwen and Arthur next to Morgana.

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Arthur asked and started munching on the popcorn.

"You weren't gone that long," Morgana said.

"Right I feel like we went away on safari." Merlin complained and Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

"Popcorn," Morgana extended the carton to Merlin but not before shooting a glance at Gwen.

"Thanks."Merlin said and helped himself.

Gwen sighed she wanted to invite Morgana, she loved Morgana. At one point they had nearly been sisters, perhaps they still would be. But this dinner, more than anything was about impressing her dad. Her dad had come to trust Merlin and still liked him. If Morgana was there and still hostile towards Merlin it would probably exacerbate things; still no one deserved to be alone on Christmas. She'd have to talk it over with Arthur and Merlin but most likely they would agree to give Morgana a chance. Then she'd let Morgana stew a bit to make sure she appreciated the invite.

Mentally she tallied up their guest list, her parents, Elyan and Hunith, including the three of them that made for a total of seven. With Balinor and Morgana added that gave them a total of nine. Gwen considered the numbers for a moment. Debating about whether or not they should get anything more. After a moment she decided against itm they'd planned a dinner for eleven, even with Morgana and Balinor they'd be fine.

"Watcha ya' thinking about?" Merlin asked for her ears alone, while Morgana and Arthur relived their glory days as childhood pair skaters.

"Just how perfect our Christmas dinner is gonna be." Gwen said with a smile.

* * *

A/N- So this has gone way past Christmas obviously, sigh but we're more than half way done now, thanks everyone for your continued readership and comments. Next time I plan a Christmas fic I'll start it right after Thanksgiving.


End file.
